Nintentar Hero/Cinematic Text
Whenever a gig is completed in Nintentar Hero's Career Mode, a cinematic plays. This is the description of all the game's cinematics. Start of Career Mode When you start your band and when you first select Play Show from the Career Menu, the following cinematic plays. You can view it again whenever you want in the Options Menu after you clear Career mode. We see a small house at night in the suburbs. The lights are off except for a weird blue light beneath the garage door. Inside the garage, we see Axem, Pokemaniac Joe, and Mr. X, along with a drum set, a base guitar, a microphone, and a few cheap monitors, and they're waiting for someone. "Let's face it, it's a no-show," Joe moans, "(S)He's not coming." "The call was only a half-hour ago," Axem replies. "Yeah, maybe it's a long drive," Mr. X adds. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Axem goes to answer it. "Hello?" The hand of the unseen player holds up a newspaper clipping of an ad for a superstar guitarist. "Oh, you're here for the guitarist position? Come on in." Axem leads the player into the garage. "You're a little later then we talked about over the phone. Some of us we're beginning to think you weren't coming." He shoots a glance at Joe. Axem, Joe, and Mr. X sit down in some lawn chairs in the garage. "Now let's hear what ya got," Axem requests. In a flash, the neighborhood is shaking with rock music and the house is jumping in the air. After a few riffs, the player stops and the entire contents of the garage have been blown away and sent the three band members to the floor. "Well, I'm impressed," Mr. X notes after a small pause. "You're in!" Axem says, standing up, "and here's our first gig! Be there!" He hands the player a post for a local backyard party. After Gig 1 After the band finishes performing at the backyard party, they head backstage where they run into somebody. "Hello, I'm Lers," the winged Koopa introduces herself. (I'm guessing Lers is a girl from recent evidence, big big sorry if I'm wrong.) "HOT CHICK!" Joe shouts as he tries to dash forward to hit on her, but Axem and Mr. X hold him back. "I'm not here for a date," Lers explained as she gives Axem her card, "I'm a talent scout. I was impressed by your performance tonight." "So what, we got a record deal?" Mr. X asks. "Not yet," Lers replies, "I want to see how you do on a real stage." She hands them a flier for a live music concert at the NintenKingdom Lounge, any band allowed to perform. "Tomorrow night. Be there." After Gig 2 Lers enters a dark room and holds the door open for Axem, Joe, and Mr. X. "What are we doing here again?" Mr. X asks Lers. "You got the crowd going better then any of the other new bands out there," Lers replies, "I talked it over with the boss, and he wants to offer you a recording contract." "A contract?" Axem rejoices, "Sweet! We're gonna be a real band! Um... who's your boss?" "That'd be me," a voice replies. The rooms lights up in faint purple. At the end of the room in a large chair behind a desk sits supercomputer276, flanked by Panchico the orange Birdo and Terri the feline anthro Heartless (Terri's a character introduced in one of my unreleased stories). "SC?" Joe replies as Lers takes them all up to the desk. "Yep," SC speaks as he scratches behind Terri's ear, causing her to purr. "Lers told me how you rocked the General Discussion board and I say putting money in you guys is a good investment." He pulls out a contract and lays it down on the desk. Then he pulls out a pen and offers it to Axem. "Just sign here," he says as he points to one of the three lines at the bottom of the contract. Axem signs the top line. SC takes the pen from Axem when he finishes and offers it to Joe. "Now you." After Joe signs, SC does the same for Mr. X. "Thank you," SC says as he takes the contract with all three of their names and rolls it up. "With my help, you'll be flying all the way to the stars." "Great!" Axem says, "So now what?" "First, we gotta spread the word that you guys exist all over the world," SC replies, "And what better way to do it, I say, than an online music video?" A short time later, the band is whooshed away to a soundstage with a prepared set. SC sits in the director's chair as a Koopa claps the clapboard. After Gig 3 "What did I tell ya, boys?" SC says as he shows his laptop screen playing the band's music video. "You're the hottest hit on YouTube!" "Cool!" Axem replies. "So now what?" "Now we go live," SC announces. "I got you first-class tickets to the City of LLF. There's plenty of fans there. They'll love ya!" "Wait, LLF?" Mr. X says. "Isn't that, like, our USSR?" "Your point is...?" SC asks. "They'll kill us!" Joe shouts. "I wouldn't worry," SC says calmly as he scratches behind Terri's ear. "You're all stars now. You'll be perfectly fine. Well, except from the screaming fangirls, but hey, price of fame. You may go now. Lers will give you the tickets on the way out." Axem makes sure to grumble loudly as the three of them leave SC's office. Three days later, the central plaza of the City of LLF is packed. A stage has been constructed for the concert, and lights are swinging over the groupies. After Gig 4 The band is chilling in the house from the prolouge cinematic, but Axem is upset about a recent magazine article about them. "Did you read this?!" he says, upset, to Pokemaniac Joe. "This article in the NK Inquirer says we're selling out!" "Um... Remind me, what's that mean?" Joe asks. "It means we're only playing to make money instead of doing what we love." "We are?" "That's what this claims, and I don't like it." "We aren't?" "Of course we're not! But we need some way to convince the public otherwise." Mr. X walks in holding a letter. "Hey guys, take a look at this." He shows them the letter. Dear hot new band of the century, It's hard to hear how the surface world is doing from down here in the Cavern of the Banned, where I've been for a long time, but somehow news of your accomplishments has broken through. Talking with the other inmates, we agree that we would love to have you give a performance here. Since it wasn't easy at all to talk the warden into doing this, we suggest you accept. Sincerely, Rob "Whoa, that guy?" Joe said. "Who?" Mr. X asked. "It's a long story," Axem said. "I heard Rob's changed by now, so this is probably sincere. Looks like we got a gig in Hell." Suddenly, SC slips in. "No no no no no, there's no promise of payment here. It's charity work." "What are you doing in my house?" Axem asks, but SC ignores him. "Listen, I got us a new gig on this popular talk show, and it's gonna make you guys one of the richest bands in the world. Whaddaya say?" They responded by Axem throwing the open magazine in his face. After Gig 5 "And in musical news today," Mewtwo, wearing a business suit and sitting behind an anchor's desk, reports, "the latest hit band in rock music has returned from their live concert in the Cavern of the Banned this morning. The Cavern's warden reports that the inmates got so excited by the music and the guitar battle against the root admin, Supah Jon, they almost broke out but they were all safely contained in their cages." Someone offscreen hands Mewtwo another piece of paper. "What's this here...? This just in, the agent of the aformentioned band, SuperComputer276, has just announced that his group is going to appear on XAT Chat for a live concert in just two days! And that's the way it is. This is Mewtwo of NKTV News saying good night." We cut to see Axem, Joe, and Mr. X on the couch watching TV in Axem's house. "Dude, how come SC didn't tell us about this?" Axem asks Joe. "I dunno," Joe replies. "Probably got tired of magazines getting thrown in his face." Mr. X, on the other hand, is excited. "Whoo hoo! We're playing in a chat room!" After Gig 6 Axem, Joe, and Mr. X are going down a dark dirty urban alley. SC is behind him and seeemingly pushing them forward. "Where are we going, SC?" Joe asks. "It's your next gig," the fox replies. "Trust me on this, you're gonna love it." "I dunno about this..." Axem says. "Your choice of gigs has been lackluster as of late." "Yeah, that concert at XAT didn't do so well when the board crashed," comments Mr. X. "Oh relax, we both know that this is the right choice for the band," SC replies. He then stops moving them along and says, "Ah ha. Here we are." They're standing at an open door in one of the stone buildings that make up the alley wall. The inside is very dark and there is a staircase leading down who know how far. "This is the place?" Joe asks. "what's the name of this joint?" Mr. X wonders. Axem looks at the sign above the door, which looks like a piece of driftwood with words painted on it. "'The Emo Pit?'" "Enjoy your time!" SC says quickly as he shoves the three of them through the door and slams the wooden door behind them and holds it shut. There are screams and shouts and the sound of three people falling down a long staircase. Once the tumbling stops, the voices start. Axem: "Is everyone alright?" Mr. X: "My mask is still on. I think I'm fine." Joe: "I'm gonna kill SC for this." Mr. X: "This looks like one of those occult things college students have in the basement of the dorms." Joe: "Hey, why do you think it's called the 'Emo Pit'?" ?????: "Look. Outsiders." Axem: "AAAAAAAH!! GOTH ZOMBIES!!!" Mr. X: "GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Joe: "They're blocking the door! We're trapped!" ?????: "Play for us, play for us, play for us..." Axem, Joe, Mr. X: *loud screams* Listening to the entire thing through the door, SC then says, "I think they're warming up to them." After Gig 7 Axem, Joe, and Mr. X are in the garage of Axem's house confronting SC. "What was up with that gig, man?!" Axem asks angerly. "What's wrong with you?!" "Falling down all those stairs really hurt!" Mr. X exclaimed. "Not to mention there were the Goths waiting for us at the bottom!" Joe finishes up. "We were lucky they didn't eat us alive!" "Hold on hold on, you're all overreacting!" SC counters. "They were Goths, not zombies. They don't eat flesh. Or any other part of the human body." "Anyways, to the point!" Axem saids. "Given your rather questionable choice of gigs recently, I feel justified in saying for the entire band YOU'RE FIRED!" After a moment's pause, SC's face takes on an amused look. "what?" "You heard me, you're fired! We don't want you as our manager any more!" SC chuckles. "You gotta be kidding me. Leaving me. Pfft. As if." "What makes you so confident?" Joe asks. "We've got a contract," SC saids, pulling it out and showing it to the group. "And if you'd double-check the very fine print right above your signatures..." They take a look. After a few painful seconds of trying to understand the miniature line of dots, they were shocked. The undersigned agree to give SC276 their souls. SC and the contract are engulfed in a flash of black light, causing the band members to jump back. When the light dims, SC has changed. His fur has become black, his shades are glowing red, his hair becomes a fiery red, and a Ztar is in place of the Poison Mushroom on his shirt. "GRA HA HA HA HA!" the new SC laughs in a freakish demonic voice. "Sold your souls for rock 'n' roll, did you now?" "Who're you?!" Axem demands, fearful. "I'm DemonComputer276, my weaker self's better half. All this time I've been posing as him to lead you into my trap. You're mine now!" "Guys, we're in over our heads," Mr. X stated. DC's fists begin to glow back. "Time for me to cash in! To the Demonic Reactor!" Engulfing waves of darkness fly out of the fists and toward the band, who quickly shield their eyes. There's a floating sensation and when they open them, they find themselves before a tall white tower on a barren piece of rock floating in the middle of a fluxing purple and black void. On the very tippy top of the domed tower is a gigantic rotating Ztar. "Welcome to your worst nightmare..." DC greets omniously. After Gig 8 DC drops ZtarZtorm in shock and slowly starts to back away from the group. "No. No way. It's impossible! How could I've possibly been..." Suddenly something round, fuzzy, and pink crashes down on DC and there's a brilliant flash of light. The group shields their eyes and when they look back, they see SC, panting. "Are you SC this time?" Axem asks. "Yep," SC replies. "Thanks for beating that guy in a Guitar Battle. It weakened him enough for me to lock back in his cage again." "What cage?" Joe asks, looking around. "I don't see a cage." "It's a long story and I don't have the time to tell it," SC says. "Without DC out to maintain this world, it's going to collapse." True to word, the giant Ztar disappears and the entire Reactor starts to quake like the end of the world. SC throws a metal ball over the audience and a shimmering blue portal bursts from it on the far end. "That leads back to NintenKingdom," SC announced. "We have to get out of here now!" The audience goes through, followed by SC and the band. As Axem jumps through among the falling marble rubble, he flashes the devil horns.